


Oblivious Love

by phan_tho_amirite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, I’m contributing to the phil always dying trope I’m sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Sad Ending, car crash, radio show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_tho_amirite/pseuds/phan_tho_amirite
Summary: Phil is on his way to the radio show but doesn’t quite make it. Dan has no idea.





	Oblivious Love

Phil was not okay. The windows around him were shattered and his head throbbed. The force of the impact had launched his taxi driver from the car, so it was only Phil in the remnants of the cab. He could taste the blood on his lips and feel where his ribs had broken from the force of the seatbelt. In his peripherals he could see passerby’s stare at the wreck and then quickly move on. Phil struggled to retrieve his phone from his pocket.

He unlocked the shattered, but still functional, phone and dialed the most important contact he had on his phone. 

****

“Phil! Where the hell are you at?” Was the first thing Dan said as he answered the phone and made his way to a private single stall bathroom. 

“Is everything okay love?” He said in a more gentle voice once he locked the door and was out of the public eye. 

Phil was at a doctors appointment and was supposed to be at the radio station afterwards for their live show. Dan wasn’t too worried about him being late as they still had an hour before they went live. What he was slightly concerned about was the fact that Phil would normally just text Dan that he was on his way and he wasn’t expecting a phone call.

“Oh yeah, everything’s fine! Doctor said it would be good for men my age to start taking vitamin pills.” Phil said casually. 

Dan let out a short hyena laugh because he thought the idea of Phil being old enough to be recommended daily vitamins was the best thing he had heard all day. 

****  
Thankfully Dan’s laugh had covered the sound of Phil coughing. Coughs that were producing blood.

“Well old man, should we stop by the store after the show and grab some adult diapers while we’re at it? The extra absorbent kind of course.” Dan’s voice came through the phone echoed and distant, the phone seemed on its last legs and it would probably give out soon, but Phil relished the joy and laughter in Dan’s voice, even if the voice was small and tinny sounding. 

The ambulances and fire trucks were beginning to arrive, and Phil hoped that the phone didn’t pick up the sirens. 

“Shut up! Not much longer ‘til you’ll be going through the same thing. Maybe we can share knitting tips in the old folks home.” Phil replied and tried to laugh. Unfortunately, that triggered another coughing fit, adding fresh blood into his hand. 

****  
“Alright jerk, we’ll have the biggest collection of yarn and knitting needles in the whole home! Everyone will marvel a- Phil are you alright?” Dan asked and became more concerned as he heard Phils coughs. Those weren’t ‘dust/pollution in the air’ coughs, they were almost at gagging level. 

“Well actually, I’ve had this cough since I left the doctor. I hope I didn’t touch a magazine with germs crawling all over it.” Phil coughed a few more times then continued, “I’m afraid I might not actually be able to do the show tonight, don’t want to get the entire BBC a cold. Would you be okay without me Dan?”

“I GUESS I could handle it on my own, but you owe me a lovely date of Mario kart and take-out when I get back, okay?” Dan was looking forward to a relaxing night in with the love of his life. 

****  
“Of course love, anything for you.” Phil said in a weaker voice. His time was almost up, he could feel it. “I love you so much Dan, just know that. You’re the best person I’ve ever met and I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. You’re beautiful Dan.” 

“Phiww, stop being so dramatic! You act like you’re dying.” Phil’s breath hitched as Dan went silent for a moment. “But I really love you too Phil. You’ve blessed me more than I could’ve ever dreamt. You gave me love and a reason to do my best every day. I’ll see you at home,” Another pause, “and please be careful! A little while ago I heard a huge crash happen near here, hopefully you don’t get caught in the traffic.” 

“Good-bye Dan. I love you lots.” 

“Bye you sappy nerd, I love you lots too.” 

The line went dead. 

And Phil let out his last breath, hoping Dan would be okay, knowing that he did the best he could with his life. 

Phil was content. 

**** 

Dan made it half way through the live show before it was interrupted by BBC Breaking News-

“YOUTUBE STAR AND RADIO PERSONALITY PHIL LESTER DIES IN FATAL NO SURVIVOR CAR CRASH NEAR THE BBC RADIO STATION.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post of a similar plot. Hope you guys liked it. I’m super bad at titles whoops


End file.
